The Queens Praymantice
by happywriter780
Summary: I OWN NOTHING SOMEONE IDK WHO BUT IT'S NOT ME! CielxReader fanfiction. just like every praymantice you attract a mate and trap them. one case you meet the queens guard dog. and slowly you fall in love. but will fate allow it or is it the last mission for you. Lizzy broke off the engagement finding someone who 'enjoys the cuter things in life' so here it is REVIEW AND BE MY BFFF!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey I'm happywriter780 and I OWN NOTHING WHAT SO EVER! I write black butler (sorry idk how to spell proper name**__**) soul eater, attack on titan, doctor who, Austin and ally, and twilight fanfiction. Please note that I NEED REVIEWS it's at the bottom of the page just write what you liked about it. Because I have no social life so write nice things please**__** once again I OWN NOTHING!**_

_**The Queens Praymantice **_

_**Your POV**_

I was dressed in my fancy midnight blue dress and chocker, white lace gloves, and a few white roses adorn in the dress. Why am I dressed so fancy _just _for a little stroll through the park? Well, underneath I have a few throwing knives, a bottle of liquid amnesia, and a tattered piece of cloth. Why does a lady have those you may ask? Well I'm out to catch a criminal by the same of Luke Wilson. He's a Scot, 28 years old, dirty rust hair, gross bloodshot eyes, and a mass murderer of 12 cases he's been on the run ever since 18.

It was after midnight then I saw him. He prowls around the park at night in hope of kidnapping weak, pretty women. I was here to play that role; I "accidentally" dropped my handkerchief on the side walk and made a little soft gasp. It was soft but it was loud enough for Luke to hear I saw through the darkness that I had his attention.

"My lass, seems you dropped something." He said it didn't take long for him to come close to me. I was an amazing actress so I acted like I was scared and try to fumble away. I ran far enough to seem like running through an ally might trick him. He had me cornered… or so he believed.

"Tsk, Tsk, Lassie looks like you made the wrong turn." He slurred you could tell he was drinking and had a drinking problem. He came so close that I smelled that vomit smell of his.

I was cowering up against the wall shaking violently, and then I stopped and looked straight in his eyes and smirking like a mad woman and said.

"No, looks like _you _did though." Before he asked I already pinned him against the wall and got out the cloth and amnesia. Before you can say lights out I pressed it against his nose and mouth and he was out like a light. I let go of him and let him sink onto the cold damp ground.

Within seconds Scotland Yard showed and took him in paying me no attention. I liked it that way though, and it should be that way. I walked the cold quiet street until I saw a mansion with sunny yellow paint and white shades. All lights were off except one it wasn't unusual for Beth to have nightmares about a strange one eyes boy and a hideous creature by his side. Beth was my best friend and came to live with us as a caretaker; she hates it when she is called a maid.

I went inside the white door and made my way up the spiral staircase. Beth had the strange dream again, but I told her pay no mind to it. Then I dressed to bed and turned off the lights.

My name is (y/n) (m/n) (l/n) and I am the Queens Praymantice.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey I'm happywriter780 and I OWN NOTHING WHAT SO EVER! I write black butler (sorry idk how to spell proper name**__**) soul eater, attack on titan, doctor who, Austin and ally, and twilight fanfiction. Please note that I NEED REVIEWS it's at the bottom of the page just write what you liked about it. Because I have no social life so write nice things please**__ __** once again I OWN NOTHING!**_

_**The Queens Praymantice **_

_**Your POV**_

The violet curtains were drawing back and a flash of sunlight hits my half opened eyes. I squinted until I got used to the light and the figure in front of me became clearer and turned into Beth. She had light lavender eyes and bright blonde hair her skin was sun kissed ad very lovely. She had her maid outfit on, a midnight blue silk that came down a little past her knees, black stockings, white lace apron, and she got to choose whatever shoes she wanted to wear.

"(y/n), come on lazy bum I almost let you sleep in." she said her voice was honey I can see why my twin brother had a MAJOR crush on her.

"Yeah you almost let me sleep in because you were out stalking J.J again." I mumbled smugly, she must've understood what I said because she blushed madly and was opening and closing her mouth over and over again. Then she just settled for hitting me with my pillow I laughed till it hurt.

"I do not stalk him, I simply watch over him to make sure he is alright and not in any harm." She stated professionally. I laughed harder.

"Beth, that's the definition of stalking. And if you are doing just that, why do you duck behind the bushes and drool whenever he walks by." She once again hit me with the pillow but this time I hit her back we had a girly moment for a moment or two then I had to get ready for work.

I was a singer at a local country club and my stage name was Nightingale. I worked there from 10 am till 10 at night 12 hours was good pay and plus I loved it there. I had friends and plus I can get info on cases really easily.

It was 9:30 and it took 25 minutes to get there so I headed toward the door and locking it behind me. It just puts a peace in mind in my head to know that I did lock it. I saw the local country club and went right in the dressing rooms. I wore a nice red dress and my hair down and curly. Dark blue eye shade and ruby red lips and I was done.

"To start her performance off traditionally Nightingale shall sing Nightingale." Bill the announcer said. The curtain rose and there was clapping and everything and then the pianist started to play the soft tune.

"_**I can't sleep tonight**_

_**Wide awake and so confused **_

_**Everything's in line**_

_**But I am bruised **_

_**I need a voice to echo**_

_**I need a light to take me home **_

_**I kinda need a hero **_

_**Is it you?**_

_**I never see the forest for the trees**_

_**I could really use your melody **_

_**Baby I'm a little blind **_

_**I think it's time for you to find me **_

_**Can you be my Nightingale?**_

_**Sing to me**_

_**I know you're there**_

_**You could be my sanity **_

_**Bring me peace **_

_**Sing me to sleep**_

_**Say you'll be my Nightingale **_

_**Somebody speak to me**_

_**Cause I'm feeling down **_

_**Need you to answer me **_

_**I'm overwhelmed **_

_**I need a voice to echo **_

_**I need a light to take me home **_

_**I need a star to follow **_

_**I don't know **_

_**I never see the forest for the trees**_

_**I could really use your melody **_

_**Baby I'm a little blind **_

_**I think it's time for you to find me**_

_**Can you be my Nightingale?**_

_**Feels so close**_

_**I know you're there**_

_**Oh, Nightingale **_

_**Sing to me**_

_**I know you're there**_

_**Cause baby you're my sanity **_

_**You bring me peace **_

_**Sing me to sleep **_

_**Say you'll be my Nightingale**_

_**Oh **_

_**Mm, mm**_

_**Mm"**_

I stopped and looked at everyone they cheered like always. I bowed and left the stage to get ready for the next song.

~time skip after you get home (brought to you by Demi Lovato who owns Nightingale not me) ~

When I entered from a long day at work I saw a familiar dark curly headed bot with nice fair skin.

"J.J what are you doing up? What's going on you NEVER stay up till I come home unless something either good or bad happens? "I asked, he looked at me piercing green eyes staring at my soul seething with anger. I never told him that I was the Queens Praymantice in fear of him freaking out over nothing.

"Well sister dearest, let began with you not telling me about you being the Queens Praymantice. And you are sent on cases where you could be killed or hurt. But you know what really hurt was that I found out when I was in your study when I was search of my book and I found these on the desk." He piled on the four dozen letters I had gotten from the queen.

"Yeah, and I love this one," he held up the one I went on previously, "Dear my beloved Praymantice, I hope this letter finds you well, and another case for you too. This one however is extremely dangerous I tell you with extreme caution that if you take this you can't, can't do it. A murderer that has been on the run for 10 years strait has been located in your area. Please take note when I say dangerous, I mean it. His name is Luke Wilson and he is at the age of 28. But I know you can do it just be your clever beautiful self. Be careful Queen Victoria." J.J said anger in every word. I looked at emotionlessly.

"(y/n), you know what we promised each other when we left father. We promised to never hide secrets from one another. We promised not to take chances and we promised each other to keep each other safe. I don't know how to keep you safe when I don't stand a chance and when I don't know where you're going. These lies have to stop you've been living a double life and for what, what do we have to gain." J.J said I see his point clearly I planned on telling him sometime this year but I never got around to it. But I have a reason I know I do, I want to protect others from pain and people who like father. Father was a criminal a serial killer but we never knew. He was secretive yes but on the outside he seemed to be a normal fun loving man.

"J.J I do it to protect you and to help me get over what happened. And I want a safe place to live too plus we need the money taxes are being raised and I love adventure. I see your point in this but please try to see mine also. I didn't tell you in fear of your sanity and safety, I know if I told you, you would tell me not to go in fear of losing me, and when I said no you would follow me into cases to make sure nothing happens to me. But I'm alive and the Queen trusts me more than her faithful Guard Dog. I have been the Queens Praymantice for over two years please have faith in me." I said he looked to the ground I pulled him in for a hug we stayed like that for a long moment until he pulled away.

"I haven't been meaning to give this to you but no matter. As you said I need to have faith on my side and not worry tons, but I still will worry, you're the only family I have left." He pulled a golden laced letter with the Queen's crest on it.

I read and I am being sent on another mission but I am going to work with the Guard Dog and I'm leaving tomorrow. I'll bring J.J and Beth so they don't worry about me and maybe a new scenery might help rid Beth of those dreams.

It's settled tomorrow morning we set for the Phantomhive Manor.


	3. authors note

_**Hey I'm happywriter780 and I OWN NOTHING WHAT SO EVER! I write black butler (sorry idk how to spell proper name**__**) soul eater, attack on titan, doctor who, Austin and ally, and twilight fanfiction. Please note that I NEED REVIEWS it's at the bottom of the page just write what you liked about it. Because I have no social life so write nice things please**__ __** once again I OWN NOTHING!**_

_**The Queens Praymantice **_

_**Author's note**_

_**I am so sorry that this isn't a chapter but I will update very soon. I am going to camp and I can't update without technology so yeah don't hate me. I won't be back till a week so bear with me. But hey I will update many chapters as a reward for being patient with me. AND REVIEW WHILE IM GONE!**_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH, **_

_**Happywriter780 OUT, PEACE! **_


	4. IMPORTANT READ!

_**So sorry, I'm going to camp again at Seneca Hills. So this is not an update and plus I'm on a temporary writers block on the Queens Praymantice. I want so many things to happen so fast but yet idk how. I got tons of ideas but I need a plan on how to put it all together to make perfect sense. Sorry to disappoint you though, but my Doctor Who is coming alone swimmingly I JUST NEED YOU TO READ IT, IT WONT KILL YOU! Its title is 10 one shots of Clara and 11! If you don't like summary I will try to fix it! Also I checked and I saw that my other 2 stories haven't gotten any reviews or anything new since I was gone. Please that is something you need to do or else I will have to start deleting stories to make room. Also this is for my beloved followers Helen Tang, and .3, you guys are amazing please review and give the Doctor a try he's amazing and fantastic and I love his quirkiness. And tell your friends about me and to give me a shot I promise it wont be in vain. Also in other news I went clothes shopping for school (UHHHH) and I got the most awesome t shirt ever. SOUL EATER! And also it wont kill you to also read the Demon Who fell in Love with the Angel because its dedicated to my great grandma and it would be greatly appreciated. And one last thing I am also taking requests as long as they're in k+ or T . **_

_**Thank you for reading **_

_**Happywriter780, OUT, PEACE! **_


	5. Chapter 3

_**Oh my gosh, I am back I didn't want to go to camp and leave you beautiful readers alone. So, I asked if I can stay home and plus I was moving a cement brick around and it landed on my foot. It's nothing more than a scratch I promise, but it became swollen and so I decided I better stay home. Now your either really happy I am here or you're really depressed and angry with me I hope you're really happy! Now the Queens Praymantice I OWN NOTHING! **_

_**You're POV**_

Everything is packed in the carriage, other than my brothers over worrying butt and my stalker BFF are not in the carriage. I waited for about 10 more minutes before getting out of the cream colored carriage and looking for them.

I saw J.J first he was checking over a list that reached the floor and out the door, he was mumbling stuff like 'parachute, check. Water buffalo trading cards check.' I sighed a pressed my index finger to my forehead and shaking it. My poor brother doesn't know what to bring on little overnight visit.

"Brother dear, you know I love you but I think you're going overboard, you can't bring the whole mansion with you. All you're going to need is clothes, money, id, and maybe some weapons in case someone tries to hurt us on the way. But I don't think we will need it just remember what I taught you about basic defense. It's a dangerous case we are working on and this is a dangerous job." After my little speech I begun to help him pack properly so we could get moving quicker, then I realized I still needed to find Beth. I put one of the butlers in charge of making sure he didn't try to pack the mansion again.

I walked through the halls and stopped and hid because Beth was walking past but she wasn't alone she was with Rudy the Head Butler. They were walking in silence but you could cut the air with a knife. Suddenly Rudy spoke.

"Are you sure you can't join me, it's not too late to back out of the trip." What were they talking about before, was Rudy asking Beth for a date. She looked at him her light lavender eyes she was frustrated I could sense that right off the bat. I wonder if this was an everyday occurrence for her.

"Rudy, how many times must I have to say 'no' until you get the picture that I don't like you in anyway. At first it was flattering but then it started interfering with my duties and I swore you started stalking me during my job. As the Head Maid of the (l/n) Manor I must say no." that was totally unlike her to give a speech and say she didn't like someone in anyway. I wonder just how _long _this has been going on under my nose.

"But why think of it you are the Head Maid as I am the Head Butler and also I believe that master J.J doesn't like you in that way either. You can't just wait for the prince to come when he never will; sometimes you have to settle down for second best. Not the dashing prince, but the local town boy. You're not a princess Beth, nor are you of noble blood. You are a servant and as am I think about my offer." And with that the rust haired and brown eyed butler walked off. After he left the corner, Beth slide down the white colored walls and sobbed.

Never in my entire life have I hate someone that was working for me.

_**Beth POV**_

I was ready to go at the crack of dawn, I was wonderfully at bliss of coming with (y/n) but it was added when I learned J.J was coming as well. Since (y/n) insisted to come as a friend I didn't wear my maids outfit. I wore a light pink sundress and had my hair in a loose bun; I wore sun shoes, and put on the little makeup that made me look decent enough to look like I wasn't trying. I put my things in the carriage; I was as ready as ever to get out of here and to another location.

I was enjoying the peace and quiet until I saw the rust haired butler come and destroy my peace. Rudy has fancied me ever since my arrival, always showering me in compliments and giving me special treatment. But I couldn't return the feeling because a certain golden brunette with brilliant green eyes had already stolen it. And Rusty Rudy already knew that but ignored it none of the less.

"Hello milady, I was just about to take my morning stroll through the manor do you wish to accompany me." he held out his hand I knew I couldn't refuse if I wanted to. I got up by myself and zoned him out while he was blabbering about absolutely nothing. But I decided that it was a little rude not to listen to SOME of the 'conversation'.

"And then, at the end of it all you can become my queen and rule beside me." WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT! I turn to him and I said.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience but it appears that I have a trip with Lady (y/n) this week and it will more likely take more than a month to solve the case. And besides your bonkers if you think I will be your queen." I said, I knew something I shouldn't let just say that. He had been stalking me of late and it's really frustrating me to no end. We turned the corner into the sunlit white hallway with plush midnight blue carpet.

"Are you sure you can't join me, it's not too late to back out of the trip." Rudy suddenly asked after a long moment, I stopped to look at him frustration clear in my eyes and simply said my mind for once without sugar coating it.

"Rudy, how many times must I have to say 'no' until you get the picture that I don't like you in anyway. At first it was flattering but then it started interfering with my duties and I swore you started stalking me during my job. As the Head Maid of the (l/n) Manor I must say no." by now we both stopped walking and stood talking in the middle of the hallway, I felt a pair of eyes on us but I didn't care.

"But why think of it you are the Head Maid as I am the Head Butler and also I believe that master J.J doesn't like you in that way either. You can't just wait for the prince to come when he never will; sometimes you have to settle down for second best. Not the dashing prince, but the local town boy. You're not a princess Beth, nor are you of noble blood. You are a servant and as am I think about my offer." He was right, it brought tears to my eyes but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me hurt. I waited after he left to sink into the ground and wept.

J.J was handsome as a prince out of a fairytale book, but I am just the poor servant that fell in love with someone so out of reach. Even if he did return the feelings he has a reputation to keep and loving a servant girl would surely lower his reputation.

And I can't allow that to EVER happen.

_**You're POV**_

Eventually we left the manor protected by the trusted servants, the ride was uncomfortable, for some reason I couldn't find the words to say to Beth. J.J was left wondering why there was the uncomfortable silence. This wasn't us; whenever we were together we were laughing and talking like the best of friends. But suddenly a plan crept into my mind and personally I love it because I love messing with people's minds.

"Beth I heard Rudy asked you for a morning stroll through the gardens today am I correct," I said knowing her answer and J.J suddenly pulled from his thoughts. Long ago when we were very little she had a crush on him we decided that whenever I could I would help her win my brothers affection.

"Yes, that is indeed correct but how did you know?" she asked bewildered, the other maids were gossiping in the laundry room once again but I deceided to keep my resources a secret for now. Putting a finger on my lips I said.

"I have ways, also I heard something about a date and mingling." I said at this she turned red and my brother turned green with envy and red with rage. Honestly J.J looked like a Christmas tree. I giggled while my brother was trying to mutter words without his voice betraying him and showing his anger more.

"What did you say?" he asked his voice betrayed him he sounded like he was ready to kill. Oh this was too rich, I was on the verge of laughing again when I heard the coachman say to us of our arrival.

I saw the manor in front of me, I was good of keeping my emotions in but this place was amazingly beautiful. I saw 3 servants in front of the entrance the one on the middle was petite magenta haired girl with think round glasses. The one of the right of her was a strawberry blonde with green eyes that at this moment was filled with hearts and he was spinning and doing something really weird. And the one of to the left was a mean looking blonde with tan skin blue eyes and holding a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hello I'm Mey-rin yes I am!" the girl in the middle said with a overly cheery voice said the one on the left spoke next.

"Hi I'm Bard I'm the chef let me know if you want something. I can make a mean meatloaf." He said something told me not to try his cooking; the shy one on the right is the one to speak last. I decided to speak so he won't feel as shy.

"Hello, I am Lady (y/n) (m/n) (l/n) and who may you be?" I asked politely and smiled warmly I feel as though I can be friends with this young one. Suddenly he begun to speak or shout or whatever.

"HI I'M FINNY YOU ARE THE MOST PRETTY GIRL I HAVE EVER MET WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND!" he looked at me with pleading eyes; I didn't know what to say. I knew how to deal with the criminals begging but an innocent guy like Finny, this was new territory. Suddenly a man in black clad and hair grabbed Finny, Bard, and Mey-rin by the back of their collars and dragged into the manor. Within a second he returned.

"Hello, welcome to the Phantomhive Manor, sorry for the disturbance of the 3 bumbling idiots I am Sebastian Michaelis. I'm going to presume you are the Queens Praymantice and my master will be down shortly." He said, his eyes were abnormal, and his voice was velvet, I know what he is. I've read enough myth books to identify a demon from anywhere.

I heard someone coming down the stairs I turn around and see a boy about my age _**(Grown up Ciel look it up on google he's pretty hot **__**) **_he had grayish navy blue hair, milk white skin, one brilliant royal blue eye, and handsome. He looked at me with a curious eye when he reached the bottom he took his place by Sebastian. Sebastian steped forward and gestured his hand to the Bluenette and said.

"This is my master Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

_**Omg that took FOREVER! Anyway this is a dedication page for my lovely followers names are as listed. **_

_**1 Dinorawrthefirst**_

_**2 Helen Teng **_

_**3 .3**_

_**And I believe that's all sorry if I forgot you. **_

_**Well, **_

_**Happywriter780 OUT, PEACE!**_


	6. Chapter 4

_**Hey sorry this update is LONG overdue I've been meaning to also school is coming up and I won't be able to update as often. But here is the moment you have been waiting for a while for. The Queens Praymantice I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**_

_**Ciel POV **_

As Sebastian introduced me I see the most beautiful young lady in front of me, beautiful (h/c) locks, and entrancing (e/c) eyes, and soft looking skin. Sebastian sees me staring at the young maiden. I'm more glad than ever that Elizabeth called off the engagement, and if I am being honest I was about to call it off as well, we were so young, I was 12 and Elizabeth was 13, now I am 23 and Elizabeth 24. I remember that day like yesterday.

(Flashback)

I was beyond frustrated with all the paperwork for the engagement between Elizabeth and me to break, I was reading all the pages before I sign to see what I was getting into and seeing mine and Elizabeth's rights. But I heard knocking at the door I answered in my usual monotone voice,

"Come in," with hesitation the door opened for me to see Elizabeth, she was wearing a black and dark grey dress, and she wore a black veil so I couldn't see her eyes. All these signs showed me it was serious and important.

"Elizabeth are you alright, are you going to die or something." I ask she slowly took in a shaky breath and sat down in the big leather chair across from my freshly polished oak desk.

"No, Ciel, I am fine I am not going to die. It's just that… well… things are not going well between us, we are polar opposites. I love cute things, and you hate an even a little ray of sunshine anywhere nears you… but that's not all… I fell in love with someone else… someone who enjoys the cuter things in life; I'm truly sorry Ciel I really am. I still want to be friends though nothing can change that, I love you only as a friend, please don't be upset or angry at me I am only following my heart and mind. And both think that his is for the best." She said, I couldn't help it my face betrayed me, and I felt a breath at the back of my neck, I look and see Sebastian, the most emotion controlled demon I know, with his jaw dropped and nearly passed out. I could only imagine what I look like now. I compose myself and look at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, first off I couldn't have put it better myself, and I have the paperwork right here, I was going to mail it to you but now that I know you feel mutual to this. Second I'm certainly not mad, and I only think of you as a sister, and third whom is this person you are in love with by the way?" I was truly curious and Sebastian excused himself because he heard the faint noise of the 'chef' blowing things up in the kitchen… _AGAIN! _

"Oh, w-well you see, ummmm you know him, his name is Alois Trancy." That's all I remember of the conversation before everything went dark and fuzzy. I didn't wake up until the next morning, and Elizabeth went home in tears knowing that I would be angry with her. And I was for a year or two but then _**(Well for those of you who finished it you know what happens and to be honest it's late and I'm lazy so why write it I know I'll feel guilty later so please no more guilt.).**_

(End of Flashback)

I come back to the present and take her hand and plant a soft kiss on the back of her soft, silky hand. I see a soft blush on her cheeks, and I am sure I have the same blush; I compose myself and introduce myself properly.

"Hello, I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the Queens Guard Dog, and who may I ask are you?" I use my charmer voice. She giggles quietly for a moment before smiling at me. My ice heart melted almost immediately and I heard it beating once more.

"Hello Earl, you were informed of my arrival, I am (y/n) (m/n) (l/n), the Queens Praymantice." So this was the young girl I was informed was coming this afternoon. I stare in her beautiful (e/c) orbs and get lost until I heard throat clearing in the distance. I look around and see a young man with golden blond hair and green eyes, and a young girl with very blond hair and light lavender eyes.

"Hello, I am Beth, I am (y/n)'s maid and best friend, and she invited me as a friend to come with her. And this is (y/n) brother; J.J just recently learned of her being the Queens Praymantice and insisted of coming along." J.J looked at me with the overly protective brother look that says, _**if you lay a hand on her you die, and if she gets killed on that case you're dead before dawn, **_I know immediately not to mess with her.

And I can't wait for this case to begin.

_**Hey well I'm in a hurry school tomorrow, so thank you so much for reading I love reviews and I love people who do reviews ok thank you. **_

_**Happywriter780 OUT PEACE! **_


	7. Chapter 5

_**Hey so Queens Praymantice and school started and here's the schedule for updates.**_

_**This weeked Queens Praymantice**_

_**Next weekend 10 one shots of Clara and 11**_

_**3**__**rd**__** weekend the Demon that fell in love with the Angel**_

_**And that's the schedule ok so deal with it. Here's the Queens Praymantice I OWN PLOT NOT ANIME!**_

_**You're POV**_

He's handsome alright, skin like milk, voice like honey, his eye the color of the finest sapphires, and his mystery color of hair. I wondered if it was blue or gray with a blue hue in it. But I know about Ciel Phantomhive being the biggest heartthrob in all of London, ever since his engagement broke off to Lady Elizabeth _**(Who may or may not be coming back OoooOooh.) **_ He doesn't like anyone many noblewomen have come having thinking that he was already wrapped around their petit satin gloved fingers. But after they come out they have tears in their eyes like their small world came crashing down.

But I see why all the commotion is about; he was handsome and rich and had that bad boy feel to him. But I'm not here to turn into those hopeless romantics; I'm here to do business in name of the Queen.

"So Ciel, I wasn't informed much about the case and you not telling us your butler is a demon really bothers me some but I would like to hear more about both subjects." I said, I now have the upper hand, his eyes widen to the size of saucers and the Black Butler stood there shocked but then regained his composure.

"My, my Miss (y/n) you are very observant, but that leads me to wonder how you knew." He said in his sinfully sweet voice of his.

"Well, it's not all that hard, you opened the door and dragged the servants away so fast and so gracefully without even trying. Then your eyes gave it away no one has your eyes except for demons, and your eyes for a moment turned pink so again another demon feature. And seriously a I didn't even see you breathe once nor blink so there you go, that's how I know." I say nonchalantly, Sebastian's eyes were the size of saucers and jaw dropped to the floor, Ciel is frozen in place and Beth and J.J are looking at me with you-do-realize-what-your-saying-right look. Sebastian regained composer and Ciel is finally coming around.

"Looks like I have been slipping up, normally a person wouldn't have noticed anything let alone a young lady such as yourself would've. "

"Oh, but Sebastian I'm not just a young lady I'm the Queens Praymantice I need to keep on my toes for anything unusual that includes demons, Angels, and well people like that." She pointed her finger behind Sebastian was none other than the gender confused scarlet grim reaper. He was standing over Sebastian with hearts in his eyes trying to give him a kiss on the cheek. Of course it didn't work; instead the reaper got a mouthful of Egyptian cotton carpet.

"What are you doing here Grell," I sighed even though he is like my 2nd best friend to me. His antics of following me and saying critical things to me like, 'you need redder darling! Pretty, pretty red looks good on anything.' I face palmed myself and got a hold on the back color of his red jacket.

"Grell I thought you were on overtime today because you missed the last assignment yesterday. Seriously Grell I don't know if grim reapers can get fired but I swear if I was head of that department I'd fire you out of a canon. And again Grell you're not the highest level of grim reaper yet, William became a grim reaper 2,000 years after you did and now William is your boss. You need discipline I swear to it." Grell pouted and having a hissy fit again while I lectured him, I am personal friends with the grim reapers so I get A LOT of info on cases really fast.

"For your information bug I come here to see my wonderful BASSY!" again going for a hug the demon butler quickly doges it. Now I am TICKED I march to Grell and grab the color of his ridiculous outfit and get close to his face, he turns a bit pink but I don't care.

"What did you just say," I say dark and evilly he flusters to get words out but finally he mumbles, "I said I was here to see Bassy," I pull him closer I could feel the heat of his blush getting warmer by the second.

"No, I mean about calling me a bug." He swallow's thickly looking at me with terrified eyes.

"I'm sorry don't hurt me like last time." He trembles I guess I am being a bit of a bully here but I guess it's enough to scare the poor red thing. I loosen my grip on his color and let him fall to his knees. I held out my hand and waited for him to take it I smiled apologetically at him.

"Sorry, I guess I overreacted a little bit I just don't like it when people call me a bug. And Grell next time you feel the urge to call me a bug again remember what happened right now and what I could've done alright." He hugged me and said thank you, he blew a kiss at me and Sebastian and ran off. Ciel's eye held a little bit of anger and maybe a touch of jealously, but I could be imagining things.

"Why didn't you tell me you could do that?" J.J asked I shrugged and gave him a closed eye smile, I look around and Sebastian is giving me a grateful and proud look, J.J had astonishment in his eyes, Beth was completely unfazed knowing my violent nature, and Ciel's eye held confusion and bewilderment.

"Now that's all settled let's have a cup of tea shall we." We all walk to the lounge room most and all warned never to anger me.

_**Me: Finally I did this chapter where you show your violent nature.**_

_**Sebastian: Well I am pleased to say thank you reader for knocking some sense into the bubbling red reaper.**_

_**Me: *looking at Sebastian with stars in my eyes* EEEEE SEBASTIAN!**_

_**Sebastian: Oh no another Fangirl. **_

_**Me: sorry a fangirl is always a fangirl.**_

_**Sebastian: Well you are beautiful Miss happywriter780 and may I have the honor of saying the last words with you.**_

_**Me:*blushes to the color of Grell's hair.* YES!**_

_**Sebby and Me: happywriter780 OUT, PEACE!**_


	8. sorry its short

_**Hey happywriter780 here another chapter I LOVE CHAPTERS SO MUCH DON'T YOU! **_

_**BASSY'S POV! (Cause he's hot and sexy!)**_

I watched the young lady from the corner of my eye, there was something about her, something between her and my meal _**(in my opinion I think he calls Ciel his meal behind his back.)**_ both of their souls are pure… I can work this to my advantage; if they have a child together then that child will be the most pure soul I have ever seen in my 800 years.

Its final, I must make them fall in love, (y/n) and my meal must have a child together.

Ashe POV (sorry must have a bad guy)

Hmm, (y/n) I've watched that soul all of her life, birth till now and only now since she is with that Phantomhive brat. I realize that if they produce a child then that child will be the most pure soul ever, and will lead us to finally defeat once and for all the most unpure ones.

But if I do, then I will lose the love of my immortal life.

_**k sorry for it being so short. **_

_**Ciel: I see you making short jokes now, I see how it is.**_

_**Me: no no not about you not a short joke!**_

_**Ciel: sure it was (sarcastic) **_

_**Me: only Lizzy can love you.**_

_**Ciel: no she doesn't she loves that Trancy freak.**_

_**Alois: Cruel words Phantomhive.**_

_**Ciel: besides I love reader-chan and reader-chan loves me**_

_**Me: I can change that though.**_

_**Ashe: Yeah reader-chan will love me**_

_**Me: no Sebastian will have her then**_

_**Sebastian: sorry but no either Mey rin or you miss happywriter780**_

_**Me: aww I love you too sebby, ok then maybe Finny will have her.**_

_**Sebastian: ok**_

_**Finny: I LOVE YOU READER-CHAN**_

_**Me: ok I need to go so everyone from black butler join me except Alois and Clause cause I don't like you. **_

_**(Alois and Claude leave.)**_

_**Black Butler and Me: happywriter780 OUT, PEACE!**_


	9. Chapter 6

_**hey happywriter780 here and sorry for the long wait... i am ashamed of myself... i really didn't want to disappoint reader~chan! anyways i have been watching a new anime called Vampire Knights and Vampire Knights guilty.. everyone was telling me WATCH VAMPIRE KNIGHTS... EVEN MY OWN AUNT WAS TELLING ME TO! i have a pretty cool aunt. to my favorite aunt Courtney i watched it happy! yeah it was awsome. i also want to apologize for the suckish last update. so if you forgive me READ AND NO FLAMES PLEASE OR I WILL GET UPSET! **_**_  
><em>**

_**i own nothing but plot!**_

**Your POV**

as we walk down the long and luxurious hallways of the Phantomhive Manor, i couldnt help but feel watched. i looked over my shoulder to find no stranger there, not even Grell was stalking me. it must only be my imagination, i told myself, though i didnt completely agree with myself. i remember feeling this sort of presence when i was very little, and i dont have any memories of when i didnt feel this presence.

**Flashback Time brought to you by clara owswald and her silly and hot Doctor!  
><strong>

**"daddy!" you cried, you where outside and spring had finally sprung, you and your brother played, laughed, and ran after one another enjoying the coolness and the warmth spring had to offer. the sun high in the sky and the pale blue sky held no clouds, it was a perfect day in paradise, who knew it would be the last day in your own little paradise. **

**you ran to your father after he came home to get lunch, your father was a great farmer born with a green thumb, he was also a well respected member of the community. your father had short, dark brown hair and the same piercing eyes that J.J had. his skin was a light tan and was rough but gentle at the same time. you and J.J loved your father, he treated you well, but there was something off about him. he never really spoke at dinner, and he always seemed to be looking over his shoulder constantly. he turned and saw you and J.J running to him at light speed, he put on a strained smile and embraced you both. **

**"Hey princess, how are you champ" your fathers calm and jovial voice boomed, you always admired your father until that day. that day he took you and your brother into the small cottage for lunch, you didnt have much meat but you ate a lot of veggies. your mother was cleaning and laughing at multiple things, like how you pretended like you were a giant and the salad was the earth and you were slowly ate the earth, piece by piece.**

**your mother tucked you and J.J into bed, your mother was very beautiful, ivory skin pale green eyes and long golden brown hair. she was so kind, you often called your mother mommy angel, but that night after you went to sleep you were awaken shortly and only to find strangers in your home and your precious father being taken forcefully away. before you could scream a gentle hand placed over your mouth. you looked up to see your mother with tears streaming down her eyes.  
>after that you and J.J sat outside a while your mother was talking to the police trying to get your father back. your head was in between your knees crying and missing your father and wondering what these 'bad' people wanted with him. you felt a light tap on your tiny shoulder you stopped and looked up to see a handsome young man with navy blue hair that went over his eyes.<br>**

**"excuse me miss, but do you happen to be (y/n) (m/n) (l/n)?" you nodded, "well may i sit down?" you nodded again _(BTW your sitting on the porch and J.J is right beside you sleeping.)_"Do you know why your father is being sent away?" you shook your head you desperately wanted to know why, "he did some very bad things and your mother didn't tell us, so in order for this never to happen again we have to take _both_ your mother and father." you gasped not only did you have your father taken away from you but your mommy angel as well. "well what i am asking is, is that you have a few choices here." you listened intentionally, "you could live with one of your relatives, you could go into the orphanage where you and J.J will be split up, or you can come live with me and live as a maid and a playmate for my son, Ciel Phantomhive." you thought about it, orphanage was definitely out. so that left you with two choices, either a relative, or a man who took your father and mother away and work as a maid and playmate for a spoiled brat. you remember a rich grandfather who would love to take you in. **

**so that night you were driven up to London in a nice emerald carriage sent by your grandfather to a fairly large mansion. _(Also BTW i'm making your families color green cause a female Praymantice is green and you are the Queens Praymantice. so sorry for the confusion on my i made so many colors in the second chapter. it made me feel like i made a rainbow. also pretend you repainted the yellow and turned it into dark emerald green. thanks a bunch :)_ outside of the mansion a middle age man with nearly gray hair and a slightly wrinkled face waited anxiously for your arrival. as soon as the carriage stopped and you stepped out of the carridge onto the brick driveway you were greeted the two warm welcoming arms of your grandfather. Noble William S. Wilson. **

**"Ah, my darling Granddaughter and Grandson, please come inside before Jack Frost can nip your nose." he ex courted you to the house, you heard rustling and a pair of eyes on you, you looked back to only find a gleaming white feather and nothing more. **

**after given a bath and put to bed two questions remained on your mind. **

**1.) how did that feather get there, and 2.) how in the sane name of god did J.J stay asleep through all THAT!**

"(y/n) are you listening?" i turn my head to see a slightly irritated Noble, i was never the type of person to stay in reality too long when i dont have to. i daydream often and think about the past and how to make a brighter future.

"Apologies Lord Phantomhive, i was just deep in thought, that is all." soon after we reached the end and the demon turned to us.

"Let the tea began." Ciel gasped as he looked in the study to find...

_**CLIFFHANGER! i know that you sharpening your pitchforks as i explain myself for being so late. and my reason is one word... SCHOOL! im on thanksgiving break so i might make a one shot. yeah so just letting you know that PLEASE REVIEW I MEAN IT I SPENT WEEKS ON THIS TRYING TO FIND TIME FOR YOU PLEASE ALL I ASK AND AN IDEA FOR A ONE SHOT AND NO FLAMES OR I WILL BE UPSET!**_

_**Ciel: finally i was wondering if you died or something.**_

_**Me: oh i have inside because so many are disappointed in me *goes in corner and cries***_

_**Ciel: ummmm, there, there. *uncomfortable comforting people***_

_**Sebby: young master do you even know how to comfort a young lady?**_

_**Ciel: nope never had to do it before**_

_**Sebby: *sigh* watch me and i'll show you how its done. or as people in this era say i'll "school" you. **_

_***walks over a puts an arm around me and me fangirling inside***_

_**Sebby: there, there, Miss happywriter780 reader-chan isnt mad at you and there not going to hurt you. *Rubs back comfortingly* no need for tears mil'lady. **_

_**Me: ok i feel better now.**_

_**Ciel: Miss happywriter780, i will do the wrap up while you go get something to eat or take a nap because you have been working on your book and this fanfiction since you woke up. **_

_**Me: *hugs Ciel and gives him a peck on the cheek* Thanks Ciel! *Runs away before he could process what just happened***_

_**Ciel: *just processed what happened.* READER-CHAN IT MEANT NOTHING!**_

_**Sebby: dont kiss my mate again meal.**_

_**Ciel: * glups and runs away***_

_**Sebby: well i'll do it then.**_

_**Sebby+Claude: happywriter780 OUT, PEACE!**_

_**Sebby: I'M GONNA KILL YOU SPIDER!**_

_***Claude runs away from Sebby and Grell watches everything from behind a rock taking selfies and photo chopping them with Bassy's new pic from chasing Claude.* **_

_**Grell: OHHH you keep running Bassy so i can take more pics hon!**_


	10. Chapter 7

_**hey happywriter708 here, sorry for the delay school and I couldn't get my computer grr anyway. ON WITH THE QUEENS PRAYMANTICE!**_

**Ciel POV **

"Elizabeth what are you doing here?" I asked as she came running to me and gave me in a back breaking hug. I was certainly surprised at the contact Elizabeth hasn't acted like this in a long time, not after what happened to Alois. After the 'accident' Lizzy went into a deep depression, never smiled, only wore black. Honestly it was scary, she acted like me.

"Oh Ciel! I missed you how have you been!" Elizabeth practically screamed in my ear, she finally decided to look and see that I had company, her eyes lingering on (y/n)'s for a fraction longer. I will never understand women.

"Elizabeth, this is Lady (y/n) (m/n) (l/n), and the one to her right is Beth, and on the other side is her brother J.J. they're here to discuss some business with me you should've sent a letter to that I might have warned you." I say "but if it is that important I shall speak with you in the hallway or a moment for you to summarize what you had come here for."

Elizabeth nodded and we set out into the hallway

**You're POV**

I really don't like the look of that girl, she seems too…. Perky. What kind of connection does the famous Phantomhive have to do with her? Wait I think I remember something on the newspaper once, yes something about the engagement between the Queens Guard dog and the head of the queens soldier's daughter Elizabeth Midford being broken.

Ahh, so they were engaged once, I turn to Sebastian whose serving the tea, I decided to get more information.

"So Sebastian, do you know why Elizabeth is here, didn't the Earl break off the engagement?"

"On the contrary my Lady, it was Elizabeth and the Earl who wished it so. Though Elizabeth was the one to bring it up, she mainly broke off the engagement for love, a love for a certain Earl Trancy the one whom had an unfortunate accident not long after the engagement was broke between the Earl and Elizabeth." It made sense now, but the question is… what she is here for.

**Ciel POV**

"I want the engagement to be back on Ciel"

My whole world stopped turning

_**Hey sorry for the delay **_

_**Ciel- you should be **_

_**Me- I know **_

_**Sebastian – yeah you haven't updated since thanksgiving dear**_

_**Me- I know, I know I have a lot to make up DARN MY WEAK IMMUNE SYSTEM! I don't have any time for guilt got to go **_

_**happywriter780 OUT, PEACE!**_


	11. Chapter 8

_**hey happywriter708 here, sorry for the delay school and I couldn't get my computer grr anyway. ON WITH THE QUEENS PRAYMANTICE!**_

**Ciel POV **

"Elizabeth what are you doing here?" I asked as she came running to me and gave me in a back breaking hug. I was certainly surprised at the contact Elizabeth hasn't acted like this in a long time, not after what happened to Alois. After the 'accident' Lizzy went into a deep depression, never smiled, only wore black. Honestly it was scary, she acted like me.

"Oh Ciel! I missed you how have you been!" Elizabeth practically screamed in my ear, she finally decided to look and see that I had company, her eyes lingering on (y/n)'s for a fraction longer. I will never understand women.

"Elizabeth, this is Lady (y/n) (m/n) (l/n), and the one to her right is Beth, and on the other side is her brother J.J. they're here to discuss some business with me you should've sent a letter to that I might have warned you." I say "but if it is that important I shall speak with you in the hallway or a moment for you to summarize what you had come here for."

Elizabeth nodded and we set out into the hallway

**You're POV**

I really don't like the look of that girl, she seems too…. Perky. What kind of connection does the famous Phantomhive have to do with her? Wait I think I remember something on the newspaper once, yes something about the engagement between the Queens Guard dog and the head of the queens soldier's daughter Elizabeth Midford being broken.

Ahh, so they were engaged once, I turn to Sebastian whose serving the tea, I decided to get more information.

"So Sebastian, do you know why Elizabeth is here, didn't the Earl break off the engagement?"

"On the contrary my Lady, it was Elizabeth and the Earl who wished it so. Though Elizabeth was the one to bring it up, she mainly broke off the engagement for love, a love for a certain Earl Trancy the one whom had an unfortunate accident not long after the engagement was broke between the Earl and Elizabeth." It made sense now, but the question is… what she is here for.

**Ciel POV**

"I want the engagement to be back on Ciel"

My whole world stopped turning

_**Hey sorry for the delay **_

_**Ciel- you should be **_

_**Me- I know **_

_**Sebastian – yeah you haven't updated since thanksgiving dear**_

_**Me- I know, I know I have a lot to make up DARN MY WEAK IMMUNE SYSTEM! I don't have any time for guilt got to go **_

_**happywriter780 OUT, PEACE!**_


End file.
